


i am cold, can you hear?

by troubledsouls



Series: locked away [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	i am cold, can you hear?

_Guilty._

He murdered someone.

Tyler was pretty sure he hadn't, but the evidence was all there. He thought he'd hallucinated it.

He's been having trouble telling the difference between hallucination and reality lately.

Like when he was trying to tell them what happened, that he thought the murder was a hallucination, but bugs were crawling all over the room and he kept trying to dodge them and swat them.

His lawyer didn't care about a psychotic, abused, depressed kid.

Tyler was only nineteen. 

He's lead away from the courtroom, and he looks up and sees blood dripping from the cieling. 

Hallucination or reality?


End file.
